


lazy baby

by kevinpricetheprophet (kurtbasticn)



Series: 10 Day McPriceley Writing Challenge (Random Word Generator) [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Artist Kevin, Cleaning, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, House Cleaning, Implied Sexual Content, Kevin is bad at expressing himself, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Uganda (Book of Mormon Musical), Random Title Generator, Supportive Connor, adventurous kevin, but that's it, connor loves kevin so much, connor's just a sweetheart, kevin has a sprained ankle, kevin price puppy dog eyes, lazy kevin, mention of a sex swing, mostly sfw, nail tech connor, tik tok dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtbasticn/pseuds/kevinpricetheprophet
Summary: Connor rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and staring down at Kevin with a quirked eyebrow. “This is ridiculous. You need to pick up after yourself, Kev.”“You know I can’t do that Con, I’m hurt.” Kevin retaliates in the poutiest tone he could muster. It’s almost enough to make Connor forgive him. Almost.-or; a one shot based on a random word generator's 2 word suggestion "lazy baby"
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Series: 10 Day McPriceley Writing Challenge (Random Word Generator) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705375
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	lazy baby

**Author's Note:**

> twitter; bryancolllns  
> ig; gordonramsoy  
> tumblr; twinkhades
> 
> talk to me about mcpriceley. 
> 
> -
> 
> this is part 1 of a 10 day writing challenge to keep me entertained during the quarantine! i came up with the challenge on my own, with the idea of using a random word generator set at 2 to come up with my prompts. 
> 
> please give me feedback or kudos if you enjoyed, it is my fuel to keep writing!
> 
> also, this is NOT beta'd, there could be typos or grammar mistakes. i apologize!

Don’t get Connor McKinley wrong, he _loves_ his adventurous boyfriend. 

Kevin Price is strong-minded, and determined, and is always trying new things. Connor is constantly finding unnecessary Amazon purchases on their doorstep. A slime kit, refrigerator decals, a soap carving kit, and one unfortunate time Kevin had even purchased fifteen hundred live ladybugs. Connor never even found out what he needed those for. 

It’s not annoying (most of the time). In fact, Connor finds it endearing. He can’t wrong Kevin for trying new things and creating new hobbies, especially when he gets to see his pretty boy’s face light up with excitement when he successfully builds a working DIY trinket, his smile bright and his eyes crinkling from the force of it. Connor could watch him smile forever. 

It benefits Connor in other ways, as well. Like that one time Kevin had ordered that sex swing. Or the other time Kevin had ordered that sex swing because they broke the first one. Or the last time Kevin had ordered that sex swing because they couldn’t figure out how to put together the second one. They ended up returning the last one, because after successfully using a sex swing, something that Kevin was so oddly adament about, they decided it wasn’t for them. (“It hurts my back, Con. I think I like laying down on a flat bed much better.” Kevin had told him.)

But still, even if neither of them came and they just laughed about it afterwards, it was _fun_. Connor has fun with Kevin, his adventurous little sex demon. He feels somewhat responsible for it, of course, considering he did take both Kevin’s virginity _and_ his first orgasm in Uganda. Ever since then, Kevin has no longer been the bashful, strict, perfect Mormon boy. He was able to let go and finally be himself for the first time in nineteen years. And the real Kevin Price is, well, let’s just use the word _wild_. 

A little too wild, obviously, because his adventurous nature ended up being his downfall. Literally. 

Kevin had been attempting to learn a cool dance that he saw online, and sprained his ankle. Connor isn’t going to lie, he knows his fair share of Tik Tok dances, but they are just simple arm movements like the Renegade and Say So dances. Nothing involves _legs _. But of course Kevin had to try to learn something genuinely hard, and _fell_ hard instead. __

__Connor is a professional nail technician. He has his own salon, and he works his eight to four every day except for Sundays and Mondays. He doesn’t have time to stay at home and take care of his injured boyfriend. This means Kevin Price is left alone at home with a sprained ankle and nothing but time on his perfectly manicured hands (due to Connor)._ _

__He only has to stay off his ankle for three weeks, and it's halfway through the second week when Connor finally speaks up when he gets home from work._ _

__“Kevin! What is this?” Connor says as he walks into the living room. The coffee table is littered with empty soda cans, empty chip bags, multiple empty mugs with coffee residue, slime kit boxes, actual slime stuck to Connor’s beautiful antique table, and multiple plates with varying amounts of food on them._ _

__“Um, a table?” Kevin asks hesitantly from his permanent spot on the couch, laying back against the headrest with his ace bandage wrapped foot propped up on some pillows._ _

__Connor rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and staring down at Kevin with a quirked eyebrow. “This is ridiculous. You need to pick up after yourself, Kev.”_ _

__“You know I can’t do that Con, I’m hurt.” Kevin retaliates in the poutiest tone he could muster. It’s almost enough to make Connor forgive him. Almost._ _

__Connor looks around the apartment, and notices enough mess to put his boyfriend’s puppy dog eyes to shame. There’s a plethora of clothes scattered throughout the house. There’s a pair of sweatpants hanging off the back of the couch, random socks balled up and tossed into the hallway, and t-shirts strewn pretty much everywhere. There’s a stack of dirty dishes so high that Connor doesn’t even want to _imagine_ the amount of ants, the trash is overflowing, and what looks to be a cup of coffee spilt on the floor with nothing but a shower towel thrown over it to absorb the spill. This is very unlike Kevin. One thing he can pride both of them on is the fact that they are both perfectionists. Their apartment stays clean, causing less stress on their lives and their relationship. _ _

__“Your ankle is sprained, not broken. You’re supposed to be getting used to using your crutches anyways! We did not spend seventy five dollars on those crutches just for you to lay on the couch all day. If you can use them well enough to go to the kitchen and get another bag of chips, then you can pick up after yourself.” Connor scolds, dropping his arms and looking around incredulously._ _

__“Okay, you know how hot I think it is when you go all district leader on me, but you’re really sounding like my mom right now.” Kevin mumbles, squirming down into the pillows with a frustrated huff._ _

__Connor sighs and makes his way to the couch, gently patting Kevin’s leg to get him to lift it. He sits down on the couch next to Kevin and places the man’s foot in his lap instead, to give him room to get comfortable._ _

__“This isn’t like you.” he says honestly. “You never let anything get you down. Even when—” he searches for the right words, “ _bad_ things happen to you, you’re always so strong. And here you are, sitting in your own filth. After something as small as a silly sprained ankle.” He gives Kevin a warm smile, bringing a hand up to brush his hair out of his face, “What’s up, Kev?” _ _

__Kevin shrugs, averting eye contact with Connor by looking down at his hands, which are intertwined on his chest. “I don’t know.” he says honestly. “I- I guess getting hurt scared me.”_ _

__Connor couldn’t help but chuckle. “Of course it scared you. You were trying to dance on a chair and it slid out from under you. I was scared too, when you hit the ground.”_ _

__“S’not that.” Kevin shakes his head to get Connor to remove his hand from his hair. “I think. Well. I think I needed a break.” He says with assurity._ _

__“A break?” Connor questions, using his now free hand to pull Kevin’s hands apart to slide his own in between them, interlocking their fingers together on Kevin’s chest._ _

__Kevin nodded with a hum, “Yeah. I guess, ever since I started working from home I’ve just kept myself so busy.”_ _

__At the beginning of the year, Kevin quit his long term job as a Starbucks barista to pursue his art full time. It was a difficult transition, but it worked out better for both of them in the long run. Connor didn’t know that he was still struggling with it._ _

__“I’ve just been doing so much lately. I’ve been distracting myself from my work with all the fun stuff I’ve been buying, because I’ve been getting so many more commissions than usual after that tweet blew up, and I’ve not had the energy to work on them. But now that I’m couch-bound, I have no excuse to not do those commissions that have been stacking up. It’s just _so_ much.” Kevin lets out a deep breath after he finishes confession, and looks personally offended when Connor bursts out into laughter. _ _

__“I figured it out, Kev.” Connor says in between giggles, admiring the angry look on Kevin’s face. “You’re being lazy.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“You’re lazy, baby.” Connor says, grin wide._ _

__Kevin opens his mouth to retaliate, but is stopped short by Connor leaning forward to give him a peck on the forehead before moving Kevin’s leg off of him and getting up off the couch, putting his hand out out in front of the other man’s face. “Get up.”_ _

__Kevin groans but takes Connor’s hand nonetheless, letting his boyfriend hoist him up to stand on one foot, holding onto Connor for support._ _

__“You, my sweet man, are going to clean the house. You have one good ankle and two good crutches, and a _lot_ of pent up energy from allowing yourself to be so lazy.” Connor says proudly, handing Kevin his crutches so that he can stand on his own.  
Kevin’s jaw is practically on the floor, and when it snaps shut he gives Connor the most precious, yet most pathetic kicked puppy dog look. It’s like he’s ignorant to the fact that he totally just told Connor that he has been ignoring his commissions for weeks. _ _

__Connor quickly runs to the kitchen to grab a new trash bag out from under the sink, bringing it back to Kevin and tossing one single empty soda can into it. “Here. I got you started. Get moving, Kevin.” he says, putting the bag into Kevin’s free hand. The other boy is now only using one crutch, knowing it would be easier to clean with a free hand._ _

__“And what are you gonna do?” Kevin huffs, brattily shoving cans and chip bags into the trash._ _

__“I am going to stand right here and explain to you what your problem is.” Connor informs, stepping back out of his way and watching Kevin slowly hobble back and forth to the kitchen with trash and plates and cups._ _

__Kevin pauses to give Connor a fierce look before bending down to pick up a t-shirt, “Alright, Doctor McKinley. What’s your diagnosis?” he teases._ _

__“I diagnose you, Mr. Price, with laziness. You don’t want to do your commissions now that you have to for a living. Drawing was all fun and games before you quit your job, and now you can’t do it casually. You’re losing your passion.” Connor explains. He knows his boyfriend like the back of his hand, and can figure him out pretty easily after being together for four years._ _

__“You distracting yourself from work doesn’t have a deep, psychological explanation. It’s simple. You’re lazy and you don’t like to work now that it’s at home. Home is for fun, and work isn’t fun. Even if it’s something you love doing. So yeah, your injury is forcing you to actually catch up on your commissions. And you’ve trashed the house because you’re so lazy that you can only focus on that right now.”_ _

__“Ugh, I already pay eighty an hour for therapy, Connor. If I wanted to hear all of this I would just hear it from Jeana on Thursday.” Kevin yells from the laundry room, presumably loading his dirty clothes into the washer._ _

__“Jeana has nothing on me, baby! She’ll never know you like I do!” Connor calls back with a giggle. He decides to move to the couch now that Kevin has finished picking up the living room, watching smugly as Kevin gets the hang of walking around with his crutch._ _

__After a while, Connor’s apartment looks _much_ neater than it did before the ‘Kevin Price with a sprained ankle’ bomb. He sees his boy making his way back into the kitchen and stops him. _ _

__“Hey, come here. I’ll handle the dishes. Talk to me.” Connor says, scooting over to give Kevin room to sit down.  
He reenacts their previous position, with Kevin’s leg in his lap. Kevin looks exhausted, but it had to have been good for him to get up and fix the mess he made. _ _

__“Listen,” Connor says, reaching forward to cup Kevin’s cheek, smiling softly when the boy leans into his touch. “You are an artist. You’re amazing at it, and you love it. The fact that you’re getting paid for it now is a plus, not a minus.”_ _

__Kevin nods, turning his head to give Connor’s hand a soft kiss before pulling away, Connor giving Kevin’s knee a pat as his hand leaves his body. “I know, I know. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”_ _

__“Nothing’s wrong with you, silly boy.” Connor smiles. “You’re just not used to people paying you for your work. You're inadvertently thinking it isn’t good enough. But it is. Your art is good enough, Kev. _You’re_ good enough.” _ _

__Kevin sits up and wraps his body around Connor’s, arms wrapped tight around the blonde’s neck and face buried in his neck._ _

__And this. This is when Connor feels most at home. With Kevin Price in his lap and his apartment clean and with his business booming and— _God_ , this is the life. Connor is no longer the troubled, internally homophobic Mormon missionary he was when his boy first came into his life. Now he’s a strong, confident business owner who goes to pride parades with his boyfriend and currently has pink nails. If there is a God, which both he and Kevin are unsure about, then that God is blessing him. _ _

__“ _Thank you_ ,” Kevin whispers, breath hot on his neck._ _

__“Stop doubting yourself, dork. And never, _ever_ let our house get that disgusting ever again. Or else I’ll ship your ass back to Utah.” _ _

__Kevin just laughs._ _


End file.
